vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
|-|Patrick= |-|Mr. Superawesomeness= Summary Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an unintelligent, overweight, and pleasant pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Triple Goober Berry Sunrises, Krusty Combos, and many other kinds of junk food. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: Patrick Star Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: Unknown, though his birthday is February 26th (Should be close in age to SpongeBob) Classification: Starfish Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated from this and this. In Karate Star, Patrick fully acknowledged the fact he can regenerate, informing SpongeBob that starfish "have limbs that can grow new bodies"), Duplication via Regeneration (An amputated limb can grow into a new Patrick), Immersion (As shown here), Elasticity, Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; he and Spongebob survived being stranded in the wilderness for a year without consuming food and water), Accelerated Development (Can rapidly increase his intelligence by reading books as revealed in "Library Cards"), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm The Flying Dutchman), Age Manipulation (In "Pineapple Fever", Patrick aged himself just from sheer thought, with his aging rate speeding up 30 years per second. Was instantly back to his normal age by the next scene), Life Manipulation (Can make living beings out of sand), Fragrance Manipulation, Breath Attack (Via his "morning breath"), Martial Arts, Limited Body Control (created Patback), Flight (Shown a few times), Telepathy (Could read SpongeBob's mind in "Big Pink Loser"), Berserk Mode, Stealth Mastery (Sneaks into Squidward's house undetected on a daily basis), 4th Wall Awareness, Small Size (Type 1), Energy Projection via Laser pants | All previous except for Small Size, plus Telekinesis and Ice Cream Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: Athletic Human (Can outrun Sandy Cheeks), possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with SpongeBob) | Supersonic (Roughly comparable to Sour Note) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Extremely high (Survived being frozen for five billion years in The Goofy Newbie. In To Save a Squirrel, he and Spongebob survived being stranded in the wilderness for a year without food, water and proper shelter. In Arrgh!, he could still function perfectly fine after transversing 40,000 paces within the span of a single afternoon) Range: A few centimeters | Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Jellyfishing net *'Optional Equipment:' **Laser Pants: The Laser Pants are a gadget invented by Sandy Cheeks that allows Patrick to shoot a high-powered laser beam capable of cutting through the steel roof of the Chum Bucket through his pants. **Magic Pencil **Brain Coral: Brain coral is a type of brain matter that is shaped like coral, as its name implies. The coral resembles Patrick's head, which made SpongeBob mistake it for Patrick's real head in the episode "Patrick SmartPants". Upon putting it on, Patrick immediately turned into a genius. **Elastic Waistband suit: Gives him Elasticity Intelligence: Varies (Patrick's exact intelligence is inconsistent and depends on the joke or plot. Is usually low, but once in a while gets a random stroke of genius, such as when SpongeBob and himself were trapped inside Squidward, and he came up of the idea of Squidward burping, where he said "capturing the Co2 in the ballast tanks, refiring the engine, and riding the shockwave out of there". In the earlier seasons, he was more intelligent and capable of giving advice, but he has become more stupid over the course of the series. It has been noted that he once forgot how to eat and he sometimes has trouble with basic things like writing his own name down or opening a jar (even thinking he broke it after he took the lid off), and in No Hat for Pat, he stated he usually forgets how to stand whenever he's nervous. Has called a pencil a "writing stick" and his eyeballs his "looking holes". Often oblivious and has a poor memory, once forgot he and SpongeBob were looking for Gary and when he remembered, instead of telling SpongeBob where he had previously seen Gary that day, he told him about basal wood. Like SpongeBob, he is rather gullible and naïve, although he is aware of his own stupidity, as he admitted to SpongeBob in The Card. Patrick also stated to Squidward "It varies" when asked how dumb he was. He has been shown to be a competent driver and a skilled drummer, and was once able to create a parallel universe. It is revealed in the episodes Naughty Nautical Neighbor and Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost that he knows how to administer C.P.R). Genius with Brain Coral or after reading a bunch of books. Weaknesses: Patrick usually shows low intelligence. Highly arachnophobic (Though he seems to have gotten over this by the time of "Ink Lemonade", as he was not at all scared by Mildred). Increasing his intelligence by reading books will cause his head to swell up. | Needs to get the ice cream from an external source, he can be tricked to attack himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Pit Punch: The Pit Punch is a technique where Patrick lifts his arm. A green fist forms around Patrick's armpits, and launches. Used in the episode Patrick-Man!. * Morning Breath: Patrick inhales deeply and then releases his "morning breath", which is a stench that is so foul, it causes the opponent to shatter to pieces. Key: Base | Mr. Superawesomeness Gallery 4e696ec56aa7069636f1bb7930bf179e.gif Who you callin Pinhead?.jpg|Who you callin Pinhead? I love you..gif lgOLy.gif Others Notable Victories: Rigby (Regular Show) Rigby's Profile (Both were 9-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Pinhead (Hellraiser) Pinhead's Profile (Both at 9-B, speed equalized, and Patrick can breathe on land) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Berserkers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fragrance Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Age Users Category:Drivers